


shitfest #1

by LinkHeichou, spaceoo



Series: google docs fun [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fucking bullshit lmao, google docs fun, shitfest #1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkHeichou/pseuds/LinkHeichou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/pseuds/spaceoo
Summary: 1st installment of the google docs fun chronicles





	

I want mccree and reaper to give succ :)

Gbae stormed out of his office to mccrackers dorm room. “Mccracker u rlly done fuckin did me did this time” he banged open the door to find mCcracker laying on his bed in the feetle position. 

Joosi looked up from his laptop, done did the startle. “Gbae you did me the startle” he said, pulling an earbud from his ear. “What I do now babe ;) I eman gbae” 

“Dont you fuckin play gMES with me mcCracker u took every piece of clothing in my wardrob u fucking little rat”

“Lmao what you mean” Joos aksed as he shifterd uncomfortably   
Under the 2834713542345 layers of clothing. #100layerschallenge “I ain’t steal shit”

“Boi dont u fuckin act dumb i have eyes u moron ur clearly wearing all 2834713542345 layers of my clothing now ur gonna have 2 be punihed”

“Punish me daddy” joo s said quietly, slowly dying of heat stroke. “I mean what”

“Ur gona die of a stroke just like ur mom”

“WHY YOU GOTTA SAY IT LIKE THAAAAAAAAT” joosi whined, all feelings crushed. “Fucc u gaEB”

“Shut ur face butt mccracker now u listenn to md= mccracker ur going to give the succ to my cucc ok idc if ur fucking hallucinating from heat ur gonna put ur mouth on my ween and succ like u never succ before ya hear”

“Say no more dad” mccracker said as he rolled over to the other side of the bed, steamrolling his laptop in the process rip in pece g “AY porn sounds escaping the audio jack before the laptop was rekkt big tim. “Give me ur cucc dadd pls b0ss I want KUK”

Gbae locked the dorm room “ok u just cant tell the others that ur slurping onthat good gbae stingray cucc

“K” Joosi somnehow got gba’s dick out and began to succ, damn joos can u eat pussi like that :)”

Gbae stingray yoddeled in pleasure 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm;” mccraccker hummed as he give that cucc a big slurp, yikes boi- he began to see 2 CUCC WOW SORCERY

“Boi u ok down there u look like you dyin just dont bite” gbae turned his head a little, thinkin mccracker was lookin a little

Rabid

“I see 2 cucc now I give 2 succ” mccracker said as his huge ass 38547856234 layered arm reached to jack off the 2nd cucc, but 2nd cucc was just gbae’s left nut

“Boi that my nut” gbae said. “Shit that kinda feeel good keep doin that werid uncoordinated shit”

“Fuic me papi” jooos i said as he pulled a pubic hair out of his nut sack, not one but probnably like 20

“Ow nigga”

“F U C C M E P AP”

“ “

“Pls”

“Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal.  
Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this.  
But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate -- we can not consecrate -- we can not hallow -- this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us -- that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion -- that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain -- that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom -- and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth.  
Abraham Lincoln  
November 19, 1863”

“Holy shit yes’ jossi was about to nut and he didn’t even realize lmao get played kiddo

“Give me that gettysburg address harder papi”

“Nigga theres none left tf else you want me to do grow a fuckin beard and a tophat”

“Pls I’m gonna noot”

“U just gon have to nut like a normal person

Shit on the floor”

“K” joo rolled off the damn bed and began to squirm around like he was a caterpillar “help me gbae I’ve fallen an d I can’t get up”

“B I T CH GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES”  
Gbae stingray took this opportunity to pull his dick out the poor mccrackers mouth to sstart aggressively pulling the clothing items off of joosi

“Nuuuuu my clOTHS” Joosi whined as one by one, the hallucinations beginning to go away. After all 23842365783485 layers came off, Joose was left with his boxers with smiley faces on them yeehaw

“Them some fuckin gay ass boxers ha pussy anyway thanks for succ dont tell the others teehee im going now bye” and gbae stingray left with al of his 63686646892729 clothing items.

The end like comment subscribe can we get 28374932758234 likes lmao peace 

Kudos nigga

G I V E S UC C

**Author's Note:**

> this is all for laffs lmao me and link were on google docs going back as gabe and jesse lmao


End file.
